


And Lead Me From this Dark

by She_Without_Rain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Light Yuugi, M/M, More tags to come when I actually have something to say, Puzzleshipping, Suffering Yami/Atem, idek, the start of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Without_Rain/pseuds/She_Without_Rain
Summary: He didn’t know when it formed, but eventually he realised he was focusing on something in the darkness. He blinked, once, twice, thrice: it was still there.It was…light.A small speck in the dark, but real. So real.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	And Lead Me From this Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All This We Do in the Name of Ma'at](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605444) by [Nedjemet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedjemet/pseuds/Nedjemet). 



> I've been desperate to write a Puzzleshipping for FOR EVER, but it wasn't until I read Nedjemet's INCREDIBLE fic that I actually managed to do it. (SERIOUSLY, GO READ IT.) I smashed this out over the course of two hours, aha. I definitely want to continue it, I just need to figure out how to do that.  
> Also Idk, the title is just whatever.

_Click_.

His existence was darkness. Sometimes he heard sounds in the shadows — voices — but they were faint and indistinct and distorted, little more than hushed whispers that called to him.

He did not go to them.

In this labyrinth of darkness, he remained as he was, simply existing. No thought, no feeling, no emotions — he barely even knew what they were. He knew only one purpose: wait.

For what, for whom, for why, he had no answers; did not even know to form the questions. 

_Click_.

He was cold. It seeped into him from all sides, enveloping him as completely as the darkness. The realisation surprised him, another concept that was new. He hadn’t known what cold was, what feeling was, but somehow, they were.

He felt cold.

 _Click_.

Stone, he realised. He was sitting on stone. That was probably why he was cold. He shifted, and realised he had arms and legs and a body. Thin rags draped over his skin, torn and stained.

 _Click_.

Something was keeping him there, restraints about his arms, his ankles. To keep him from wandering, their grey metal encircling his limbs.

 _Click_.

He didn’t know when it formed, but eventually he realised he was focusing on something in the darkness. He blinked, once, twice, thrice: it was still there.

A host of feelings welled up within him, things that called themselves confusion, caution, fear, wariness and something small and fluttering that he had no name for but filled him with a sharp stabbing pain.

It was…light.

A small speck in the dark, but real. So real.

The labyrinth shifted, groaning about him, walls and corridors and stairs torrenting past him to rearrange, protect, avoid, hide, secure, entrap, but he took no notice, captivated by the bright spark that only grew brighter.

 _Click_.

The binds on his wrists fell free. He stumbled to his feet, drawn in by its gentle unyieldence. His steps were weak and wavering as he planted one foot in front of the other. Chains clanked at his ankles as he walked, weighing him down. The shadows behind him stirred frantically: they did not want him to leave, they wanted him to stay here, where it was safe, where it was hidden, where he was….

Something large fluttered by him but he spared it no attention, fully consumed by the need to get closer to the light.

 _Please_.

The thought formed from nowhere and everywhere. His steps filled with urgency, grasped by a foreign desire.

_Please!_

_Click_.

The light shone brighter, almost blinding. He was so close, he could almost touch it. He reached out with a trembling hand, the other wrapped around his middle to support him. The shadows shrieked in fear, berating him with _staystaystaystay_.

The tips of his fingers brushed against the fringes of the light in………… _ **longing**_.

 _Click_.

The light blazed, crawling down his fingers, his hand, his arm, his self, and he screamed as pain drenched him, devoured every particle of his being. It felt like he was burning from the inside out.

Then there was a great wrench and he was elsewhere, surrounded by light and innocence, by a mind with thoughts and emotions and memories that battered him with sharp edges until they almost overcame him.

Boy, grandfather, puzzle, card game, monsters, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, danger, friend, family, love, innocence, hope, acceptance, light, so much light, too much light—

 _Click_.

Triumph, satisfaction, success, _victory_.

A light, bright voice that thundered against ears that had not known sounds for so long: “I did it!”

Then he was falling back into the shadows once more, enveloped in their cool, smothering embrace, hidden back within the dark labyrinth of shifting walls and safety, but this time with a new thought, one half-formed and fragile, but somehow familiar:

 _Protect_.


End file.
